


On Love and Hate: Destined Ones

by Dannibolt8



Series: On Love and Hate: [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Chris knows a lot more than he let's on ;), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pray4Yuri&Viktor2k17, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unreliable Narrator Yuuri(TM), Yuri and Viktor have it rell hard, Yuuri is really fucking oblivious, Yuuri is too insecure for his own good, Yuuri should listen to Phichit more, so much angst to come, sort of ot3 rivalry in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannibolt8/pseuds/Dannibolt8
Summary: When Katsuki Yuuri turned 16 years oldвикторappeared on one wrist andЮриon the other, he recognised it to be Cyrillic but was surprised that both his enemy and his lover were Russians. This surprise soon turned into excitement and dismay when he checked google translate, only to discover that one of the names was that of his idol and figure skating legend, Viktor Nikiforov.Soulmate AU where on one wrist you have the name of your lover and on the other wrist you have the name of your enemy but you don't know which is which, it is cultural norm for the names to be covered with a band on each wrist, to prevent others from seeing them.





	1. Every Roommate Kept Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are lyrics from _“I Hate Everything About You”_ by Three Days Grace.
> 
> Beta-readers: [Rasclie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rasclie/pseuds/rasclie), [Starmini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starmini), [Cajesp22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajesp22)... You can check out Rasclie and Starmini's works on their profile.
> 
> I've been sucked into the blackhole that is Yuri!!! on Ice so much that I'm actually writing fic like lord. Cause I mean soulmate AUs are my fave fics and I ship ot3 so hard. And well there are hardly any Yuuri/Yuri/Viktor fics in the fandom, far less for ot3 soulmate AUs and thus this was born. With this particular AU for maximum angst #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I've written about F/M relationships before, M/M once, but never ot3 so we'll see how this goes.

Burning pain was all I could feel, as if there was a hot iron lying across my wrists. I could feel tears streaming down my face and my mouth was locked open in a silent scream. 

This was how I awoke on my 16th birthday-how I imagined many others did, as well. Even though everyone says getting your names hurt, no one can really prepare you for just how excruciating it actually is.

Finally, getting somewhat accustomed to the pain, I was able to move my arms from the position they were in against my chest. Looking down, I saw what appeared to be the letter **‘B’** on my right wrist and the letter **‘I’** on my left. I could feel the disappointment and confusion rising in me. I expected to see Kanji, not Romaji on my wrists. Staring at the romanized letter on each wrist, I only knew they meant one thing: my destined ones were not Japanese. 

Before I could even begin to stew over this information, I heard my door slam open. My roommate and best friend, Phichit was standing there, his face bearing an extremely excited look. I braced myself for the high pitched exclamation he was about to utter while jumping up and down.

“YUURI!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE 16 ALREADY, I MEAN JUST YESTERDAY YOU WERE A CUTE 14 YEAR OLD… not that you aren’t cute now, but still!!”

I couldn’t help but make a face at the last part and didn’t bother to comment as I waited for him to remember how important 16 birthdays were… needless to say he didn’t disappoint.

“OMG!!! YOU’RE 16!!!! OMG!!! DID IT START?!!”

As Phichit rushed forward to climb on my bed, he promptly tripped over my shoes, nearly braining himself on my desk in the process. Rolling my eyes at his antics, I couldn’t help but tease him.

“Phichit, I’m supposed to be the one in pain today, not you. Though to answer your question, they’re appearing right now.”

“YUURI!!!”

“What? It’s true,” I huffed out with a laugh, watching as he picked himself up and, this time, slowly made his way to join me on the bed. I let him turn my wrists around to see the single letters formed on each one; as Phichit was right in front of me, I could see disappointment and relief fluttering quickly on his face before settling into excitement once again. It was a conversation we had a couple times in the weeks leading up to my birthday, whether or not Phichit was one of my destined ones. I was quite happy to not see the beginnings of a Thai name on my wrist; I would rather Phichit remain a friend to keep myself from constantly questioning what he was to me: lover or enemy.

“So, no Kanji?” Phichit asked, staring at the letter on each wrist. 

“No Kanji,” I confirmed, both of us knowing what that meant. Phichit let go of my hands, choosing to wrap his arms around me in a hug instead. We stayed like that for awhile, his arms wrapped around me, mine resting in my lap. But eventually the ringing of my alarm prompted us to start getting ready to head to the rink. Even though it wasn’t required for me to attend practice today, as there was no way I’d be able to concentrate on skating with the throbbing pain in my arms.

As Phichit left my room to prepare breakfast, he insisted, I went to go take a shower. Phichit had barely slept at all last night due to his excitement about my names and had already taken his shower. Throwing on a pair of black jeans and a blue hoodie after my shower, I went to join him in the kitchen. I saw two presents on the table for me. One, I already knew were my cuffs, which had just arrived from my family in Hasetsu, three days previously. The other was from Phichit, so I opted to open his first. To my utter delight, it was a blue phone case with cartoon poodles on it. I could feel tears of joy tickling my eyes as I looked at my friend.

“Did I or did I not tell you, you were gonna love the gift I got you,” Phichit said as he rushed forward to hug me.

“Phichit, you’re truly the best,” I had been lamenting to Phichit about missing Vicchan and wishing I could’ve brought him to Detroit with me, so the poodle phone case did well to raise my spirits. I made a note to myself to get him a matching hamster one for his birthday.

I decided to eat first before opening the other gift, not quite ready to put the cuffs on yet. I had already decided to wait until later in the day when my names would be fully formed to look at my wrists again. 

“You gonna open it yet?” Phichit asked, after we had both finished eating.

“Opening it makes this all real, you know? Well, more real than the throbbing in my wrists. Putting on those cuffs is like saying goodbye to the freedom I had before.”

“How do the cuffs signify that though?”

“The cuffs cover the names, the names of my destined ones. And I guess something about destiny, just makes me want to run.”

“Yeah I get what you mean… but you still gotta open it before we leave though. Don’t want the whole rink to see the letters after all,” Phichit said with a laugh, trying to bring back the happy mood I had before.

As I heard Phichit begin washing up the dishes, I began to slowly unwrap the gift, until all that remained was a white box sitting on the table. Phichit joined me back at the table, and with a shaky hand, I lifted the lid to see two black cuffs nestled in white velvet inside. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the cuffs weren’t fully black but had little blue ice skates embroidered on them. I recognised the design, as it resembled the cuff design of my idol’s: Viktor Nikiforov. I couldn’t help but think to myself, that the blue thread greatly resembled his eye colour, as well. 

“Is that what I think it is!?!” Phichit exclaimed.

“The cuff design is Viktor’s! Good you see it too.”

“Your parents are the best Yuuri! The fact that they went to the trouble of making it look like his, truly shows how much they care for you. Yes? And here I thought I got you the better gift this year”

“Yeah, I really miss them right now”

“Well they are always just a call away, or is it too late to call them yet”

Checking my phone, I saw the time was 7:30 am, meaning it would be nearing 10 pm in Hasetsu. Before I dialed the number, I finally fit the cuffs around my wrists, pulling the straps to adjust them, making sure they fit snug and wouldn’t slip down. After two rings my family picked up, and I could hear all of them singing me happy birthday through the phone, putting a smile on my face.

I thanked them for putting the little details on the cuff, especially the colour of the thread, before breaking the news that neither of my destined ones were Japanese. I explained how I was going to wait until later to see what languages would eventually be written on my wrists. My mother was quick to reassure me that no matter what nationality or gender my destined ones would be, they are my family and will love and support me either way, just as they had supported my moving to Detroit two years prior. She also informed me to expect calls from Yuuko and Minako, which would be either later today or tomorrow for me.

It was nearing 8 am so I had to end the call, and Phichit and I made our way to the rink down the street. Many of the skaters wished me ‘Happy Birthday’ and the older ones commended me for still coming to the rink today even though I was in pain.

After practice a party had been planned, even getting a local Japanese restaurant to make katsudon for me, though it didn’t taste as good as my mom’s. Katsudon is katsudon all the same. As it was a Saturday, Phichit and I had had free range to do whatever we wanted after practice. We opted to go watch the new Fast and Furious movie before heading home as we had a few hours to kill before the Men’s Free Skate for the Trophee de France would start. Viktor was performing and to no one’s surprise, he won gold, ensuring his place in the final in Tokyo. This news in particular had me excited as both Phichit and myself had qualified for the Junior Grand Prix Final. This meant that I would finally get my chance to meet my idol. In three short weeks, I’d be able to see 18 year old Viktor Nikiforov perform live in person.

“How excited are you right now?” Phichit asked me as he turned off the stream.

“More excited than when I qualified for the final,” I answered honestly, hearing Phichit laugh. He, of course, knew that meeting Viktor meant everything to me, though I would have preferred to meet him as a fellow competitor. However, I wasn’t gonna complain about getting to meet him now.

Hearing my phone ringing, I saw Yuuko’s name flashing across the screen. She wished me a happy birthday, and I told her how my cuff design matched Viktor’s. We both started praising his performance; though she lamented how lucky I was that I would get to meet him, but she’d definitely be cheering me on. In Japan, it’s rude to ask someone what their destined ones’ names are, which is why she didn’t mention it. Since Yuuko had told me her names when she turned 16, I felt the need to tell her mine. So I told her to stay on the line as the pain was now starting to subside; a sure sign that my names were finally finished. With Phichit’s help, I loosened the cuffs and slipped them off.

However, I couldn’t help but stare at my wrists in slight confusion. Glancing at Phichit, even he looked somewhat perplexed. I knew the characters on my wrists looked familiar and after a minute, I was able to identify them as Cyrillic, the script of Russia. 

I relayed this news to Yuuko. She remarked that it was a good sign they were of the same nationality, but even she was surprised that they were Russian.

Phichit then proposed that we try entering the script in Google Translate to decipher what the names were in English.

Starting with **Юри** on my left wrist, I was confused to see it translated into _Yuri…my own name._

This caused Phichit to suggest that perhaps Yuri was my enemy and that it would be a constant fight to determine who was the better Yuri.

Yuuko, being the skating otaku that she was, commented on the fact that the only Yuri she knew of, besides me, was Yuri Plisetsky--the 14 year old Russian Punk.

I was concerned at Phichit’s response, as it did make sense. Although, being enemies with someone over who the better “Yuuri” was just seemed ridiculous.

As for Yuuko’s response, I promptly decided to ignore that direction, because there was no way the Russian Punk could be one of my destined ones.

With Phichit’s help, **виктор** on my right wrist was translated. I thought seeing Yuri was surprising, but I was completely and utterly shocked, as I stared at the translated name on the screen. In English, **виктор** meant: _Viktor._

I could hear Phichit screaming beside me; his hand going up as if to fling the phone. The only thing stopping it from leaving his grasp was the fact my hands were clenched hard around it. My eyes were locked on the name on the screen…Viktor.

I could hear Yuuko frantically asking through the phone what happened and Phichit yelling that my right wrist said “Viktor,” causing her to join in on the screaming too. Still my eyes were staring at the word “Viktor” on the screen.

Phichit, noticing I was still frozen, started to shake me to snap me out of my stupor. Finally, I looked away from the screen to meet his eyes, but I had no words to describe what I was feeling.

For just as there was only one Russian Yuri any of us knew of, there was only one Russian Viktor… Viktor Nikiforov.

As much as I would have liked to believe, even for one second, that Viktor Nikiforov could be one of my destined ones, he was _Viktor Nikiforov_ and I was just Katsuki Yuuri. There was no way we could possibly be destined ones. The thought of him being my enemy hurt. While thinking of him being my lover was way too farfetched.

I relayed this conclusion to my friends and tried as they might to change my mind, I refused to listen to their optimistic words, refused to even try to hope, for what was the point….

I knew it wasn’t possible…

I wasn’t deserving of Viktor...

_I would never be deserving of Viktor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Not sure how regularly I'm gonna update this cause I'll be back to school in a couple weeks, so I'm gonna try to write as many chapters as I can now, while I have the time and post them later.


	2. Every Sigh and Scream We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and as Yuuri gets ready for his Senior debut, he recounts on the events of last season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank everyone for all the lovely kudos and comments! I certainly didn't expect so many people to be interested in my little fic. So I hope I can do this work justice and y'all will stay along for the ride.
> 
> Have to give thanks to my lovely betas [Rasclie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rasclie/pseuds/rasclie), [Starmini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starmini), [Cajesp22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajesp22)... Without them this work certainly wouldn't flow as smoothly as it does.

I was at the JSF’s conference, and they had chosen me to represent Japan in this year's Grand Prix. For some reason, being here for my senior debut was more nerve-wracking than all the times I’d been here in previous years. Finally, the interviewer turned to me, repeating the question he had asked the other three skaters.

“So, Katsuki-san, what is your theme for this year's skating season?”

“My theme this year is transformation. Upgrading from Juniors to Seniors requires more difficult routines; something that would work in Juniors would cause one to fail in Seniors. Just like adulthood causes teenagers to transform both mentally and physically, my skating must go through a transformation as well.”

Although I recounted my theme with a smile and calm tone, I was anything but. Quads were hard; there was no joke about that. At the moment, I could perform a Quad Toe Loop quite well and occasionally, a Quad Salchow. If anything, I finally understood why my coach had forbidden me from even attempting to practice any quads the year before. My skating style was also vastly different than it was last year, though I was still able to lose myself in the music. Finally, Celestino was satisfied that I was ready to skate at Senior level.

It was August, and the skating season was due to begin. The first tournament of the JGP just a week a way and Phichit was slotted to compete in it. It would be somewhat strange not being in the same division as Phichit. Although, it would only be for this year as Phichit’s 16th birthday had already passed in April, making him eligible to compete in Seniors next year. Both of us had been anxiously awaiting to see what names would form, and I had hoped he wouldn't be unlucky like me. Having your names be the same as people you knew, was quite an awkward ordeal, farless one of them being the same as the name of your idol.

Thankfully, my prayers came true, for on his left wrist was a name in French, **Jean-Jacques** and on his right was **승길**. I had identified it to be Hangul, the Korean alphabet and using Google Translate, we discovered it meant _Seung-Gil._

Phichit and I could talk for hours about his destined ones, about how and where he would meet them. Mine became a sore topic between us, and after a particularly nasty and long raul, we had agreed to not bring up my destined ones and who they could be again; even Yuuko had complied.

As I sat in the conference, I couldn't help but recall the events of last year's JGPF...

_Nailing the last jump of my FS, I made quick work in doing the last step sequence, ending with my hands in the air. My face turned upwards, seemingly towards the Heavens. Finally paying attention to my surroundings, I could hear the applause of the stadium echoing around me, flowers and trinkets raining down from the stands. Picking up a stuffed rice ball, I made my way over to where Celestino and Phichit were waiting for me. Phichit nearly knocked me down in his exuberance to hug me over my perfectly executed FS._

_“There is no way Russian Yuri can beat that, I was actually tearing up at one point, Yuuri!”_

_Still caught up in the emotions of my performance, I could only nod my head at him, knowing that until after Yuri Plisetsky performed, there was no sustenance to his words._

_Sitting there in the Kiss and Cry awaiting my score, I could see Yuri getting ready to go on the ice. He was the last competitor for today. I was soon pushed out of my staring by Phichit continuously slapping my arm, for there in front of me was my FS score. It had beaten the world record previously held by Viktor Nikiforov. My combined score put me in first place, just in front of Phichit. Both of us were ensured spots on the podium._

_I was rushed away to answer interviewers, missing Yuri’s performance. Although, I made it back in time to hear his score announced; both his FS and combined total were lower than mine. This prompted Phichit to jump on top of me, both of us falling to the floor and clutching each other in our excitement as I had won gold and Phichit, bronze._

_As they placed the gold medal on my neck during the award ceremony, I couldn't recall a prouder or happier moment in my life as I lifted the gold medal to kiss it. The only thing distracting me from my success was the intense stare I could feel trained on me from the silver medalist, Yuri Plisetsky. As I looked down to watch him, I couldn't figure out what his expression meant. His mouth was set in a grim line but his green eyes seemed to be glowing not from anger, but something else._

_I was soon broken out of my staring by a jab in my side, courtesy of Phichit, and even though he only raised an eyebrow at me. It was enough for me to recall our conversation from 3 weeks earlier. I only scowled down at him as it was preposterous that Yuri could be one of my destined ones and I refused to hear any more utter nonsense._

For the first time since I came to Detroit, Phichit and I did not attend competitions together. I, instead, had to watch his performance on a stream, as Skate America was but a month away. I couldn't possibly spare four days of not practicing to attend the JGP Czech Cup with him.

To my great joy, my best friend placed first, and I opted to wait until he returned to Detroit to congratulate and celebrate with him. Our usual celebration ritual, especially when celebrating one of Phichit’s wins, was to watch both the live action and animated version of The King and the Skater. Both of us would sing along to the familiar songs, stuffing our faces with pizza and popcorn, breaking our diet just for that day. 

Our little celebration brought back memories of the Gala Exhibition and Banquet... 

_Both Phichit and I had chosen songs from our home countries to skate to for our exhibition pieces. Phichit, had selected a song by his favourite Thai singer, and I, a song by Mari’s favourite band. As we waited our turns to go on, I couldn't help but noticing, once again, that Yuri was staring at me with the same expression on his face from yesterday. However, I didn't want Phichit to notice me staring again, so as much as the stares unnerved me, I forced myself to pay attention to what my best friend was saying._

_Phichit, being the bronze medalist, was up to perform before Yuri and I, so as he took to the rink, I found myself alone with Yuri. Even though I could've openly returned his stare, I chose to focus on watching Phichit instead. And I thought I heard my name softly said in a Russian accent, but it must have been my imagination._

_Soon Phichit was off, and Yuri was on. And though I tried to watch his performance, I could see Phichit watching me out of the corner of my eye._

_“Phichit… don't.”_

_“You don't even know what I was going to say...”_

_“So, you mean you weren't going to repeat the utter nonsense that you've been spouting for the past three weeks about Yuri possibly being one of my destined ones?” I huffed out in annoyance._

_“Do you know any other Russian Yuris? Both of you are figure skaters… it fits.”_

_“Phichit…” I practically growled out, trying to contain my anger._

_“Yuuri, I get that you're in denial, but the fact of the matter is... he could be; there's a possibility both of them could be.”_

_Before I could respond, Yuri was coming off the ice, and it was my turn to perform, although I sent a glare Phichit’s way as I walked past him._

_Soon enough the exhibition was over, skaters and skating officials alike making haste to change and get ready to attend the Banquet starting in an hour._

_It was at the Banquet that I was finally able to meet Viktor._

_The photographer had asked for both the Junior and Senior Men’s medalists to take a picture together. I had found myself standing between Yuri and Viktor for the picture, Phichit standing on the other side of Yuri. I suspected Phichit had something to do with this placement, but I was standing next to Viktor, so who cared. After the photographer was done, and we all started to disperse, I moved to go back to Phichit, but a Russian accent stopped me._

_“Yuuri, right?” Turning around, I found it to be Viktor that had called out to me. VIKTOR NIKIFOROV KNEW MY NAME!! I could hardly believe it; this was a dream come true._

_“You are Yuuri Katsuki, the Junior gold medalist… right?” Viktor said, a somewhat perplexed expression on his face, probably wondering why I hadn’t said anything yet._

_“Uhm… y-yeah. Tha-that’s me, K-Katsuki Yuuri.” As I responded, I couldn’t stop my stuttering because Viktor Nikiforov was talking to me, and he knew who I was!!!_

_“Oh, good. I thought for a moment there that I said the wrong name,” Viktor chuckled._

_“N-no, no!” I said waving my hands in front of me, causing Viktor to smile in amusement at my actions._

_“I just didn’t expect you to know who I was, is all,” I confessed, looking down a bit, not wanting to see Viktor’s expression. I needn’t be worried, as it prompted a laugh out of him, my eyes lifting to make contact with his mirthful ones._

_“You’re the Junior gold medalist. You beat my world record. Of course I know who you are,” Viktor deadpanned._

_“R-right.”_

_“Plus Yurochka here, wouldn’t stop talking about you since your Free Skate. Talked my ear off he did,” Viktor said as he reached over to place his arm around Yuri’s shoulders, dragging him into our conversation. It was then that I realised Yuri had been standing near us, watching our conversation the whole time. Glancing at Yuri, I saw his expression morph from one of irritation at Viktor, and into that peculiar stare of his from earlier, as he turned to look at me. But back into irritation when he refocused on Viktor. For a moment there was an awkward pause, none of us quite knowing how to respond to that. In a flurry of movement, Yuri yanked himself away from Viktor, turned to glance at me once more, and then stalked over to where his coach was standing._

_“Sorry about him, bit of a temper he has,” Viktor said, somewhat apologetically as he turned back towards me._

_“It’s okay,” I awkwardly replied, not knowing what else to say._

_“Anyway, what I wanted to say is that I’m looking forward to competing against you next year, Yuuri. The way you skate is as if your body is making music. It puts you on a level above the other Junior skaters. It’s why Yuri lost to you actually, even though he landed a Quad.” I just watched Viktor in awe, not believing what was coming out of his mouth, what I was hearing. I could only nod in response to him, my mouth slightly open._

_“Vitya!” I heard Yakov calling for his charge. Viktor had then said it was nice to meet me and made his way over to join his coach._

_It was at this moment that Phichit put his hand on my shoulder. So caught up by Viktor, like Yuri, I hadn’t even realised he was standing next to me. He then proceeded to pinch me, his excuse being to ensure me that no, I wasn’t dreaming. That had actually happened, leaving me in a dazed state for the rest of the night._

Phichit, a few weeks later won silver in the Tallin Cup, meaning he had qualified for the JGPF a second time in a row. As did Yuri. Phichit had informed me when discussing who he would be up against. Viktor and I hadn’t been assigned the same qualifying competitions, but I still made sure to watch the streams of his performances. He had won gold at both and was headed to the GPF.

Meanwhile, I had won bronze at Skate America, landing my Quad Toe Loop and opting to work on my Quad Sal before attempting it in competition. By the time NHK Trophy came around a month later, even though I was only attempting it half the time, I still put it in the routine. Thankfully I didn’t fall, but I did have to use my hand to keep my balance. The two Quads were enough for me to win silver, to qualify for the final in my Senior debut, which was quite a feat indeed. 

Phichit had performed his SP earlier in the day, putting him in third place behind Leo de la Iglesia in second and Yuri in first. I was slotted to perform second, right after Johnny Weir who was now taking to the ice for his SP. However I couldn’t even pay attention to his performance as I could feel nerves filling me, causing my anxiety to drastically spike. I was the youngest Senior competitor there, my idol would be watching me, and I desperately wanted to make the podium, to show him that I would be a worthy competitor. As I got on the ice to perform, these nerves still didn’t dissipate. As a result, I fell when attempting my Quad Toe Loop. Thankfully, I was able to execute my spins and step sequences well enough to keep my performance score high, although my technical score still brought down my overall. After the SP was completed, I was in 5th place with Viktor in the lead.

I was disappointed in myself for letting my nerves get to me, for messing up so badly in my Senior debut, for fucking up in front of Viktor. Although Phichit and Celestino tried to give me encouraging words to help with my anxiety, I could feel it eating up at me even more. I was so tense I couldn’t even properly congratulate Phichit for winning silver in Juniors. 

These worries still remained during the FS.

I flubbed nearly all my jumps. 

_It was a complete and utter disaster._

Viktor, of course, had performed beautifully, finally winning his first GPF gold medal. I wished I could have performed as well as he did. Phichit was failing at trying to cheer me up, saying I had at least made it to the final. The news articles were worse, questioning if my wins last season were but a fluke. Finally, I slipped away to the bathroom, knowing that if I didn’t call my parents now, I wouldn’t be able to work up the courage to call later. My mother, as always, was supportive of me. Although, I was distressed to hear that so many people back home had gathered in the Onsen to watch me. I was ashamed to have failed that epically in front of my supporters. As I hung up the call, I could feel the tears that had been gathering in my eyes for so long, begin to fall down my cheeks at last. Small sobs starting to make their way out of my throat.

***BANG***

I couldn’t help but look up startled at the door in front of me. 

Had someone just kicked it?! 

Quickly wiping my eyes, I opened the door to see who was waiting for me on the other side. It was Yuri Plisetsky, the Junior gold medalist. The deep scowl on his face intimidated me and truly made me see why he was called the Russian Punk. I watched him in silent fear, waiting to see what he was going to do.

“Hey!” he growled out angrily, his hand reaching up to point at me. “I’m competing in the Senior division next year, and we don’t need two Yuri’s in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just give up. MORON!!”

After yelling the last part in my face, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the bathroom. 

I couldn’t help but stare after him, his outburst truly the icing on the cake of an already bad day. Even in my mortification, Phichit’s thoughts from last year seemed to float to the surface of my memory. The ones about _Yuri_ being my enemy and fighting over who was better. That my _Yuri_ and Yuri Plisetsky could be one and the same. 

After what just happened, I was starting to see truth in his words. Although, I quickly squashed that thought down.

_It just wasn’t possible, after all._


	3. Every Hit We Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Yuuri letting his failure at the GPF consume him, he uses it to motivate him for the rest of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly OOC Yuri, that is if you view Yuri apologising as being OOC, otherwise mostly canon Yuri behaviour. Slightly OOC Yuuri too I guess, it really depends on whether you view Yuuri letting failure consume him or using it as a motivator.
> 
> Also, since I try to keep the figure skating elements of the story canon to how it is in real life, such as using real life locations of competitions past. The only thing I’ve really changed is the minimum age to compete in the Senior Division, which I raised from being 15 by July 1st in one’s home country, to be 16 by July 1st in one’s home country. Phichit just chose to stay another year in Juniors as he personally felt he wasn’t ready to compete in the Senior Division yet.
> 
> I once again give thanks to my betas [Rasclie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rasclie/pseuds/rasclie), [Starmini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starmini), [Cajesp22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajesp22) for this book wouldn't be possible without them.
> 
> Translations (I used GT so there may be inaccuracies):  
> Заткнись! - Shut up!  
> Свинья- Pig  
> Какого черта, старик?!- What the fuck old man?!

It was the day before we were supposed to be leaving to go to Worlds. Like every other day this week, Celestino had to practically drag me off the rink. I could tell he was starting to get tired of me insisting on practicing longer each night—not that this wasn’t a regular occurrence. I’ve been staying back late since we came back from Quebec City. Nationals had been two weeks after the disaster that was the GPF, and I had made my comeback by winning gold. I had been so angry at myself for messing up, angry at the media and Yuri for doubting my abilities. I fueled this rage the best and only way I knew how, into my skating. Winning Nationals wasn’t enough to appease the aggravation I still harboured for myself, I needed to win on an international level to do that. I needed to make the podium; that was my goal for my Senior debut. Afterall, not even Viktor Nikiforov had won gold in any international competitions in his Senior debut, only managing to make the podium. I managed to win bronze at Four Continents, so I was halfway through redeeming myself. Now the last competition of the season was here…Worlds. If I could win a medal there, I would fully redeem myself. Plus, there was the added bonus of watching Viktor skate live again. It was something I doubted I would tire of seeing anytime soon.

Walking into our apartment, all I could see of Phichit was a blur of limbs. Leave it to him to pack his suitcase last minute. Even after slamming the door, he didn’t seem to notice I was back. Leaving him to his ministrations, I headed to the kitchen to eat some much needed food.

“There’s Tandoori chicken and rice in the fridge, I ordered earlier but, like, you weren’t here,” I heard Phichit yell from his bedroom. _So he did notice I entered_ , I thought as I put the food in the microwave.

“Thanks! It’s from Tandoori Hut right?” I called out to him.

“Where else do we buy Indian food, Yuuri?”

“Well, there was that one time…. mmph.” A pillow to my head cut off my words, and I turned to watch Phichit incredulously. All he did in response was smirk at me.

“Shut up and eat already. I could have ordered greasy burgers, but nooo, I ordered healthy takeout for you, and this is the thanks I get. Hmph!”

“Sorry Phichit, I’m just...stressed, you know. I didn’t mean to seem ungrateful,” I said with an apologetic smile.

“I know you’re stressed. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard lately,” Phichit said in irritation as he took the takeout from the microwave and put it in front of me. “I’m serious; eat. You shouldn’t be skipping out on meals two days before a competition.”

“I wasn’t skipping out on meals, I was just eating later so I could practice more.”

“Yuuri… for the last time. Please, eat,” Phichit said with a long suffering sigh. Instead of answering him, I started shovelling food into my mouth to appease him. After seeing I complied, he sat down next to me at the table, propping his head on his arm to watch me. When he saw that I was almost done, a serious expression crossed his face and he started to speak.

“I..I’ve just been worried about you, Yuuri. Truthfully, I’ve never seen you like this before, and I hope I never have to again.”

Swallowing the last of my food and placing the container in the trash, I turned towards him, eyes wide. Opening and closing my mouth, I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. I’d never seen Phichit so serious in my life. 

Had I really worried him that much? 

I was just trying to redeem myself.

“I didn’t realize, Phichit. I’m truly sorry to have caused you such an inconvenience. I fully understand if you don’t want me to come back to Thailand with you after Worlds,” I uttered as I started making my way dejectedly towards my room to unpack all the extra clothes I had.

“Y-Yuuri, wait!!” Phichit yelled as he quickly got up, clamping onto my arm with a deadly grip. “Of course I still want you to come home with me. Jeez, must you overreact like a shoujo manga character?!”

“I do not act like a shoujo manga character!” I yelped in indignation.

“Sureeee...but seriously, you’re not an inconvenience, Yuuri. You’re my best friend, who just needs to tone it down next season.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tone it down. Can we please stop mentioning it now?” I huffed out.

“Fine, I need help packing anyway,” Phichit said thoughtfully before dragging me into his room to assist him. I didn’t even bother to complain. I had seriously scared him; it was the least I could do to make it up to him.

After 30 minutes he was finally all packed. Phichit turned to me, asking if I wanted to rewatch _The King and the Skater_ with him. It was in that moment the fatigue from the day finally caught up to me, so I declined, choosing to call it a night instead.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We had just touched down in Dortmund and already Phichit was snapping away on his phone. Celestino and I turned to each other, shaking our heads. Walking past him, I hooked my arm around his shoulders, steering him towards the waiting taxi.

“Now, now, Phichit, you can take more pictures after we check in,” I said as I tried to get him to sit down.

“It’s my first time in Germany, Yuuri. I must document the occasion!”

“Fine, you can take pictures through the window. However, you still need to get in the taxi to do that.” Phichit conceded to my request, allowing Celestino and me to follow him in. It was a 20-minute drive to the hotel, and Phichit made sure to take pictures every second of the way. I couldn’t help but wonder if he had been like this the week before in Nice for Junior Worlds. It was his first time visiting France as well, and he had posted 100 Instagram posts in the span of five days. Although, he had won bronze, so I couldn’t really blame him for the amount. Naturally, half of the pictures were of him celebrating with the other medalists. Everyone had expected Yuri Plisetsky to win gold, but it had been his rinkmate, Otabek Altin, instead. I had heard of the name in passing but had never skated against him, so I didn’t really know who he was. Seeing as he won gold and, like Yuri, was 16, both of them would be people to look out for next season. 

Reaching the hotel, we were able to get past the reporters with ease. Apparently, Viktor Nikiforov and his coach had arrived just before us with the Junior Worlds gold and silver medalists in tow, so everyone's attention was thankfully on them. Any day I didn’t have to spend time talking to reporters was a good day indeed. Celestino sent Phichit and me ahead as he dealt with the checking in details. We were waiting by the elevators to head up to our floor when, to my confusion, I heard a Russian voice calling out my name. Turning around, I saw Yuri Plisetsky walking quickly towards me. Was he coming to yell at me in public this time?!

I didn’t stick around long enough to find out, for it was at that moment the elevator doors opened. Thinking fast, I grabbed Phichit’s hand, rushed into the elevator, selected our floor, and jammed my hand down on the button to close the doors. It closed just in time, although I was able to catch not the expected angry face of Yuri Plisetsky but... what looked more like a hurt expression instead? I didn’t have time to mull over it as I heard Phichit clear his throat, so I focused my attention on him. His arms were crossed over his chest and what can only be described as a ‘what the heck was that’ expression on his face.

“You mind explaining what the hell just happened?!” Phichit exclaimed, throwing his arms wide in the air.

“That.. That was nothing. What are you talking about?” I tried to get him to drop it, choosing to stare at the slowly rising numbers on the wall.

“N-Nothing?! That was nothing…? Yuuri Katsuki that was not nothing! Now explain!” I had chosen to not tell him, and my odd behaviour must have been quite concerning. So it would appear Phichit would not let me get out of this without an explanation. With a sigh, I walked through the doors that had just opened. With my eyes trained to the floor, as we walked towards our room, I told him what had happened in the bathroom at last year's GPF. Lastly, I explained that I just wanted that wretched day to be over, which is why I never mentioned it before now.

“...and that’s why I didn’t feel the need to tell you what happened. Besides, he was right. I was being incompetent by crying over a loss.” I finally looked up at Phichit’s face, to see both his eyebrows raised, an incredulous expression marring his features. Oh no… that could mean nothing good.

“So, what you mean to tell me is that you never mentioned this before now because it supported my theory!” Phichit said, eyes narrowing.

“What!?! No!” I said, waving my hands in front of me. Well, it was one of the reasons, but he didn’t need to know that. He didn’t seem to believe me, just raising an eyebrow in response.

“Phichit…,” I sighed out. “I just really wanted that day to be over with. It’s not like I expected him to come back for round two.” Even though I muttered the last part to myself, in the quiet room Phichit was still able to hear me.

“Did you not see his face when we walked in the hotel?!” His face? What? I could only look at Phichit confused, and I heard him sigh at my reaction.

“Of course you didn’t. I thought he was reacting to something else, but seeing as he tried to talk to us—to you—it’s obvious his guilt-stricken face was directed at you.”

“Guilt-stricken? You sure it wasn’t anger?”

“Nope, it was guilt-stricken. I’m sure. I’m also pretty certain that with what happened last year, he was coming to apologise, not yell at you.”

“B-but he’s the Russian Punk, what’s he apologising for? He never apologises for anything, far less rude behaviour.”

“You do realise that’s just a gimmick for the media, right? I don’t know why he yelled at you, but I do know he was coming to apologise. Who knows? Maybe your name showed up on his arm, and he wanted to make sure things were fine between y’all,” Phichit said, a smirk forming on his face at the last part. I threw a pillow at him in reaction to his preposterous notion.

“P-Phichit!!” I yelled. I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, making Phichit chuckle.

“I’m kidding… maybe. Poin-” I threw another pillow at him in response, cutting off his words. Raising his arms in surrender, he continued what he was saying. “Point is, he was coming to apologise, so next time you see him, let him. You can be done with him after that, okay?”

“Fine, I’ll talk to him or whatever. But I’m serious, drop the name thing.”

After that, Celestino came upstairs, knocking on our door, asking if we wanted to go get dinner. 

Although it was the hotel restaurant and half of the competitors were there, I didn’t see Feltsmen or any of his students. I wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing, so I didn’t think too much on it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There were 30 competitors in the Men’s SP, and after everyone’s performance, I had placed 9th. Could I still make the podium tomorrow? It was probable but unlikely. However, I refused to let my nerves affect me and throw off my whole FS tomorrow. I would not have a repeat of the GPF.

Phichit was somewhere up in the stands, and now that the SPs were over, I could see him making his way towards me backstage. However, as he got closer, I could see he was not alone but talking to Yuri and Otabek. My initial reaction was to get up from my seat next to Celestino and hide until I remembered my conversation with Phichit yesterday. I sat back down, no doubt with a weary expression on my face as I waited for the three to reach me.

“Yuuri, you remember Yuri and Otabek right?” Phichit said upon reaching us, a blinding white smile on his face. As if that was going to placate me... In a show of good faith, I let a small smile form and turned to address the Russian and Kazakh.

“Yes, although I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting Otabek before,” I said as I reached a hand out towards him to shake. He met my hand with a firm hold and started to speak.

“Pleasure to meet you, Katsuki-san.” I felt a full-blown smile bloom on my face at the unexpected use of honourifics. 

“Just Yuuri would be fine, or Yuuri-san if you prefer. But thank you for the use” I said, my hand raising to scratch the back of my head.

“It seemed like the polite thing to do, Yuuri-san. You are Japanese after all, and Yura mentioned once that honourifics are used in Japan.” At the mention of Yuri’s name, the smile dropped off my face. It was replaced, instead, with a puzzled expression as I turned my attention towards his younger companion.

“B-beka, Заткнись! ” Yuri exclaimed, jabbing an elbow in his friend’s side. “I take World History; we were doing a chapter on Japanese history and culture. T-that’s how I know,” he declared, his eyes refusing to meet mine.

“It’s okay; no need to explain yourself,” I said while chuckling. 

“Also, uhm. I’m sorry about… last year.” At these words, Yuri finally looked up to meet my stare, showing his sincerity. 

“It’s already forgiven and forgotten—sticks and stones and all that.” My hand waved in the air as if brushing the matter away. Next to me, I could hear Phichit snort at my words, no doubt recalling our conversation from yesterday. I refused to even acknowledge him, choosing to widen my smile instead.

“I honestly didn’t mean what I said. I-I don’t even know why I said it.” Yuri’s voice softened, moving closer towards me.

“Yuri, it’s really okay. If anything, it motivated me to work harder this season.” I didn’t expect to mention the motivation part, but it seemed to console him.

“R-really? I motivated you.” I only nodded in response, a smile on my face. I could’ve sworn I saw his eyes shining, but it must have been a trick of the light.

“Yura, before Yakov throws a fit at our prolonged absence, I suggest we head back,” Otabek said, placing a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, starting to move him away. Yuri glanced at him and started to walk alongside him before turning back and calling out.

“I look forward to competing against you next season, свинья.” With those words, the two disappeared down the corridor.

“Сви-свинья? What does that mean?” I remarked, confused.

“No clue, but I told you he wanted to apologise,” Phichit announced matter-of-factly. I then turned towards him, anger marring my features.

“You! What were you thinking, bringing them here?!”

“For the record, they came to me, not the other way around. Yuri asked if I knew where you were so he could talk to you. How could I tell him no? He looked kinda desperate actually.” He had his arms up as if in surrender, and I could already feel my anger slipping away.

“Ugh, fine. A warning would have been much appreciated though.”

“I texted you, actually. Not my fault you didn’t check your phone. But, you okay, though? Coming 9th, I mean.” I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket to see I did in fact have three missed texts from him sent 20 minutes ago.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll make the podium, but I’ll try to place in the top five. Besides, Worlds is a lot harder to win a medal at compared to Four Continents and the Grand Prix. I would have liked to make the podium but making the top five seems more likely based on my score.”

“I’m really glad you’re being optimistic for once,” Phichit said, throwing an arm around my shoulder and starting to head towards the exit.

“Even placing in the top ten at Worlds in your Senior debut is good, Yuuri!” Celestino proclaimed as he got up from his seat. It would seem he had finally paid attention to the conversations happening around him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I sat in the stands after my FS I couldn’t believe the scores being projected up on the screen in front of me. I had nailed a personal best, and my score was literally two points behind the bronze medalist. TWO POINTS!! If only my SP had been a little higher, I could’ve won bronze. Phichit wrapped his arms around me to show his support, and I welcomed it, hugging him back.

“Oh, Yuuri. You were so close,” Celestino remarked next to me.

“Don’t worry. Next year for sure, I’m gonna make that podium,” I responded, steeling my voice in determination.

“Hey, now. Remember what you promised me. Don’t go crazily overworking yourself,” Phichit butted in.

“I won’t. Have no fear, you can count on me.”

“Hmm, you usually do keep your promises.”

I couldn’t wait for the Gala to be over. I didn’t have to perform for the Exhibition, seeing as I wasn’t a medalist,; and the Banquet was renowned for being boring. I couldn’t wait to be on that plane for Thailand tomorrow. Visiting Phichit’s family for two weeks was going to be quite exciting, and I was glad he thought to invite me to go home with him. As much as I would have liked to visit my own family, seeing as I hadn’t been home in over three years, Phichit and I had been planning it since last year. Since it had been announced that Worlds was to be held in Nagano next year, I already planned to have him come home with me at the end of the next season. 

However, it would appear I spoke too soon about the Banquet being boring. Viktor Nikiforov had just come up next to me at the bar and was initiating a conversation with me.

“Yuuri! I’m really glad to see you didn’t let the GPF get to you. You looked so sad afterwards. I wanted to talk to you during the exhibition, but by the time I was done playing nice with the officials, you’d already gone. So I’m glad I got the chance to talk to you now.”

All I could do was stare at him in shock. I could practically feel my jaw grazing the carpet beneath my feet. I saw a smile form on Viktor’s face at my reaction to his words. This smile was soon followed by laughter as he placed his hand on my shoulder and started to speak again.

“Oh no. I didn’t break you, did I? I’m serious about wanting to talk to you Yuuri; you’re a good skater. One I wouldn’t mind befriending in fact, maybe give you tips on landing quads?” At that last sentence, his voice dropped, and a peculiar expression formed on his face. It wasn’t jovial like before and didn’t seem to be bad, although it did cause a shiver to run down my spine. And with my mouth dry, I tried to respond to him.

“W-what?!” I was seeing the words come out of his mouth but not quite believing what I was hearing.

“Yuuri, would you like to be my friend? I’d really like to get to know you.” He had drawn out my name, and his hand reached up to close my mouth, lightly grasping my jaw. I continued to stammer at him, not quite able to form any intelligible words. 

“Oi! Какого черта, старик? Get away from him!” I heard an angry Russian voice growl out. Viktor, still not moving his hand from my face, turned towards the voice, a seemingly innocent smile replacing his expression from before.

“Yurochka, can’t you see I’m trying to talk to Yuuri here?” Although Viktor said this pleasantly, the glint in his eyes said otherwise.

“More like molest. You can’t force someone to befriend you, you know,” Yuri huffed out. At his words, Viktor finally let his hand drop from my face.

“I don’t quite understand why my befriending Yuuri has anything to do with you though, Yurochka?” Viktor replied almost teasingly, as if he were trying to taunt him. If it was even possible, Yuri looked angrier than he had before. 

Yuri chose to reply in Russian, and the two began arguing in their mother tongue. Seeing as the topic of conversation had turned away from me, I slowly began to walk away and made my way towards Phichit and Celestino on the other side of the room. Thankfully, Phichit didn’t seem to be aware of what had happened. Not wanting to discuss it, I feigned fatigue and left. I chose not to dwell on the matter and chalked it up to weird Russian customs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Yuuri you oblivious, smol bean... you truly make life very hard for Yuri and Viktor XD
> 
> Some background info on the Otayuri friendship. Basically Yakov chose to take Otabek on as one of his students when he attended his training camp 3, 4 years earlier. He and Yuri are best friends and rink mates in this and he is a year older than him instead of 3. As for his names, you’ll find out when Yuuri finds out. ;)
> 
> Also, word for the wise, take whatever tidbits I mention in comments with a grain of salt. The story is from Yuuri’s POV after all, so technically it’s all non-canon unless Yuuri himself mentions it in the story.


	4. Haven’t Missed You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri is confused as to why Yuri and Viktor keep arguing in front of him and gains a new friend in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t meant to be so late but I spent a few days without my laptop and typing on my phone is a real bitch. Then for some reason when I sent the chapter to my betas it didn't send, it took me like a day to realise that and then it took long for [Starmini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starmini) and [Cajesp22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajesp22)  
> to read it. ([Rasclie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rasclie/pseuds/rasclie) still hasn't read it but I really wanted to get this chapter out). It was just a series of unfortunate events really. But here it is, I hope y’all enjoy.
> 
> Translations:  
> Свинья- Pig  
> Старик- Old man  
> Дасвидания- Dasvidaniya (a play on the Russian phrase for goodbye)  
> ごめんなさい- Gomen’nasai (I’m sorry)

Sometimes weeks would pass between the times I could talk to Yuuko, but hearing the familiar Japanese voice through the line was always comforting and worth the wait. I had regretted not being able to attend her and Takeshi’s wedding, as well as missing the birth of her triplets. Although, the thought that I would be coming home the following spring brought us both joy. In one particular call, Yuuko brought up something I couldn’t believe I’d never thought of before. My destined ones were Russian, so wouldn’t it make sense to learn it? After all, for all I knew, I might end up living in Russia with my soulmate.

I soon discovered learning Russian was easier said than done as Cyrillic was similar to Kanji and Romaji in the way night was similar to day; in other words, not at all. Even though most of my free time was dedicated towards the upcoming season, by the time the Grand Prix started, I could understand and speak a bit of Russian.

However, as I stared at the two competitors standing in front of me, I couldn’t understand a word of the rapid-fire Russian that was being thrown back and forth. I’m still not sure how this turn of events happened. 

It was the Trophee de France, I had won bronze and had just finished taking pictures with the silver medalist, Chris Giacometti and the gold medalist, Viktor on the podium. The feeling of standing next to Viktor on that podium had been euphoric; truly, nothing could compare to it. Viktor had been whisked away into a conversation with his coach and I found myself alone with Chris backstage. He started up a conversation about my skating; but seeing as this was the first time I had really interacted with him, I could only give tense one-word replies. In what seemed to be a repeat of the World’s Banquet, Yuri had appeared seemingly out of nowhere to save me from the awkward conversation by joining in.

“Three points, свинья. I hope you know, unlike here, I’ll knock you off that podium in the final,” he said with an irritated expression.

“I’d like to see you try!” I exclaimed in response, much more at ease with his presence. Though I couldn’t help but narrow my eyes at the fact he had called me pig. I hoped I was mistaken, but considering this was the Russian Punk I was talking about...Not wanting to be proven correct, I didn’t bother asking for confirmation.

“That is, if you can even make it to the final, Yuri. 4th place puts you in a tight spot. Yuuri at least has a fair chance,” Chris pointed out, flashing a bright smile at the younger teen.

“Oh, I’ll be making it to that final alright. If старик and свинья can make it to the finals in their Senior debuts, then I can too!” Yuri retaliated while glaring daggers at Chris, a large scowl sullying his features. I could feel my eyes narrowing once again at the Russian words though. Old man and pig? Was he referring to Viktor and I perhaps? I must have been mistranslating his words, he couldn’t have been referring to us as that.

“And I have no doubt you can do it either Yurochka. You’re supposed to be a mini me after all.” I heard Viktor say behind us in an amused tone, causing the three of us to turn towards him.

“W-why would I ever want to be a mini you?!” Yuri sputtered out in fury, his hands clenched at his sides.

“Oh, I wasn’t implying you were. It’s just what the tabloids are saying. Personally, I think you still have a ways to go before you can even be given that title, Yurochka,” Viktor replied with a dazzling smile on his face, as if he didn’t just insult his rink mate.

At those words, Yuri started yelling out in rapid Russian. Viktor’s smile seemed to widen at this. Although I couldn’t understand a word of his reply, his tone made it obvious he was teasing him. Chris, to my astonishment, made an attempt to separate the two who were up in each other’s faces arguing at this point. For his efforts, he was awarded with a kick from Yuri. He turned to me instead, making a come hither gesture, and backed away slowly towards the locker rooms. Not wanting to get involved in that argument in any way, I followed him. Upon entering the room and closing the door, Chris started laughing and I found myself joining him. Our amusement soon died down. Even though I could see Chris watching me, I turned towards my duffle bag to pull out my change of clothes. As I began stripping my costume off, I could hear him doing the same behind me. I still felt his eyes trained on me.

“This is the second time I’ve seen them do this, is it normal?” I asked, finally turning towards him and acknowledging his stare.

“The two of them are a bit complicated, though Viktor has admitted he has fun riling him up,” Chris admitted rolling his eyes at the last part. His words were friendly enough but the tone of his voice suggested he knew more than he was letting on. 

“He’s a brave man then. Yuri Plisetsky can be pretty scary when he wants to be.” My hand reached up to scratch behind my head. I turned my head downwards as I briefly recalled the bathroom incident.

“He’s a kitten pretending to be a tiger if anything. But to be frank, I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of an argument with him either.” I chuckled a bit at his words and raised my head. I was finally able to determine what he was staring so intently at. In my short-sleeved T-shirt, my lower arms were visible, in particular my wrists. Which were covered by cuffs quite similar to the ones adorning his best friend’s wrists. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I slipped on my JAPAN jacket, covering my cuffs once again. Thankfully, Chris averted his eyes at the gesture, continuing to put on his clothes.

Viktor then entered the room to change and Chris directed his attention towards him, inquiring how the argument ended. I wasn’t able to distinguish what he said as Phichit came in the room calling for me at that moment.

“Yuuri!! You all set? Celestino’s ready to head back to the hotel. Oh, hello… am I interrupting something?” he inquired, taking in the fact the three of us were facing each other.

“N-no! Nothing being interrupted here,” I said, waving my hands quickly in front of me. “I’m ready, so let’s go.” I picked up my bag, grabbing Phichit’s sleeve as I passed him. Before we could make our exit, a Russian voice halted my movements.

“Leaving without a goodbye, Yuuri? That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?” Viktor said with what sounded like a dejected tone. Turning to face him, I saw that he was even pouting. Meanwhile, Chris sported an amused smirk. I looked at him a bit confused as to why he would be upset and Chris’ expression only added to my confusion. However, Phichit was there, so I couldn’t spend much time thinking on it. Though he hadn’t brought up my names in a while, this was bound to cause him to broach the topic again.

“Uhm.. B-bye Viktor, I’ll see you at the GPF. Bye Chris, I look forward to skating against you again at Rostelecom.” I waved slightly. Once again trying to leave, only to be stopped again.

“I’ll be seeing you at Rostelecom, actually. It’s in St. Petersburg this year and isn’t being held far from my practice rink,” Viktor said, his woeful tone replaced by one I couldn’t recognise, an odd look in his eyes. Chris spared an unreadable glance at Viktor, before replying to my words with a smile, drawing out my name.

“I look forward to it as well, Yuuri!”

“O-okay, s-see you in Russia then,” I replied, a bit flustered since I couldn’t decipher the hidden meanings in the exchange. After finally being able to leave the room, I turned my gaze towards Phichit, seeing a wide grin on his face.

“Phichit!! I don’t want to hear it. Nothing happened, okay? Really.” I was quick to retort before he could even say anything. But his grin only widened further at my words.

“Whatever do you mean my dear Yuuri? I wasn’t going to say anything. Now c’mon, we’ve left Ciao Ciao waiting long enough.” I cast him a wary look but didn’t comment further on the matter, quite content to drop it.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Throughout Rostelecom I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Which was ridiculous, this was a competition after all, of course people were watching me. Something about this stare caused a tingling sensation to go down my spine and a itchy feeling to start in my wrists. I fiddled with the cuffs in response to the feeling. However, I didn't have time to figure out who it was. Instead, I focused on my performances. I did see Viktor, Yuri and Otabek in the stands; but beyond an initial greeting, I didn't really get to talk to any of them the day of the SP. The day of FS was a different matter entirely.

Viktor tried to talk to me after I did my performance but Yuri came along saying Yakov wanted to talk to them. Viktor held onto my hand speaking slowly in Russian. I was able to understand a few of his words, picking out that he wanted to stay but the rest of his words were lost to me. Yuri seemed angered by the last part; and once again, the two of them were arguing in Russian. 

“Before they drag you into the argument, let's go Yuuri.” I heard Chris say as he came up to my side, grabbing my shoulders and trying to tug me away, causing Viktor’s grip on my arm to tighten. Both Viktor and Yuri sent him a glare at his actions, but Chris just raised an eyebrow and started to reprimand them. 

“If you want to argue be my guest, but you're scaring poor Yuuri here. At least let him leave.” 

Their angry expressions melted off their faces, replaced with apologetic smiles and concerned stares as they both turned towards me.

“ごめんなさい Yuuri, you must excuse our behaviour.” Viktor said, placing an arm around Yuri's shoulders. Yuri flashed him an irritated glance, shrugging the arm off before turning back to me, worriedly.

“Yeah… what Viktor said,” Yuri said. Even though he didn't say the word sorry, his intense stare showed he meant it.

“It's okay, it's just concerning that you keep arguing over silly things in front of me,” I responded, nervously raising my hand to scratch behind my head. 

All three skaters eyes widened at my words. Yuri and Viktor both gave each other sidelong glances. The former sighed, while the latter shook his head glancing towards the Heavens. 

“W-what’s wrong?” I questioned, with a perplexed stare. 

“Oh, nothing Yuuri. Nothing at all,” Chris said while chuckling. “Why don't you head up to the stands, that way you can see my performance better.”

“Right, we must go to Yakov, дасвидания.” Viktor started walking off. Yuri nodded in our direction before turning around to catch up with his rink mate. Before turning the corner to go backstage, I saw them talking, Viktor laughing at whatever Yuri said.

“Yuuri, can we exchange numbers?” 

“Eh!!” I turned back to look at Chris who was smiling brightly at me.

“Well, this is the second time I’ve had to save you from one of their arguments. So, it's always good to be on good relations with your rescuer. I am a fellow skater as well; and I'd like to think of you as a friend...unless you don't? ” Chris rambled out, pointedly raising his eyebrow at the mention of friendship. I started waving my hands frantically in front of me in response.

“N-no! It's just I didn't realise you thought of me as a friend… or that you'd want to keep in touch.” My voice taking a dejected tone at the end.

“You sell yourself short, Yuuri. Plus, you react so cutely. Your soulmate is a lucky one indeed.” There was that tone again, like he knew more than he was letting on, but I didn't want to be rude and pry.

I chose not to respond, handing over my phone instead. Chris texted himself, handed it back and made way to the rink as it was nearing his turn to perform.

Chris ended up winning gold at Rostelecom. I won bronze, but unfortunately my points were tied with Yuri's. And seeing as he won silver at NHK Trophy, he went through to the final. I was so disappointed, and the others tried to invite me out to cheer me up, but I declined, preferring to stay in my room. When I got back to Detroit, Phichit and I focused all our attention on preparing for Nationals, though not at the breakneck pace from last season. 

I actually stayed in contact with Chris, texting with him every now and then. Phichit was glad I had made friends with one of the other skaters, knowing from experience how difficult it was for me to make friends sometimes due to my anxiety. As expected, Viktor won gold and Chris was awarded silver. Yuri surprised everyone by winning bronze and bumping Stéphane Lambiel off the podium. Phichit and I both won gold in our respective Nationals, qualifying for Four Continents. The last thing either of us expected was for Phichit to meet one of his destined ones there. 

He was known around the skating community by his nickname, JJ. Those who competed against JJ found him to be quite arrogant and annoying. Neither Phichit nor myself had ever had to compete against him before. It was a shock to us both when we saw his name as Jean Jacques on the scoreboard after the SP. Phichit was practically jumping off the walls when he realised JJ stood for Jean Jacques. It was one of the names scrawled on his wrists. The possibility that Phichit could meet one of his destined ones excited my friend. However, the realization that JJ might be his soulmate horrified him as well.

When we found JJ in the locker room he hadn’t been wearing his cuffs. Maybe things in Canada were different, because I couldn’t think of any reason for him to have taken off his cuffs. Considering I didn’t see them anywhere near him, maybe he wasn’t wearing them to begin with. With his names fully on display, I could see **Isabella** on one wrist. It was his other name I was more concerned with as it was in Thai. Phichit ran over to him, grabbing his wrist to see the name more clearly, to confirm it actually said **พิจิตร**. JJ, for his part, didn’t seem too concerned that Phichit—who he had never really met before—had just grabbed him. Instead, he chuckled and said he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it even meant or what language it was supposed to be. Phichit silently slid his cuff off his left wrist, the one bearing the name **Jean Jacques.**

JJ looked confused, apparently not realising what Phichit was trying to tell him. So, Phichit told him the name was in Thai. It was his name to be exact. I’d never seen someone’s face pale as fast as JJ’s had. He’d practically leapt away from Phichit. Phichit looked like JJ had punched him in the stomach. I rushed my friend’s side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. JJ fumbled to explain he didn’t mean to react like that, that he had already met Isabella, his soulmate. Phichit had cut him off, raising his hand; declaring they were enemies and that he’d make sure to beat him in the FS the next day. 

Afterwards, Phichit told me he was relieved that JJ wasn’t his soulmate. From what little he’s known of him, JJ definitely wasn’t his type. I ended up winning bronze; Phichit had placed 6th and JJ, 7th. Even though he hadn’t made the podium, Phichit was glad he had at least beaten JJ.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finally, the last competition of the season was here; Worlds. Though, to be perfectly honest, I was more excited for what happened after the competition than the actual competition itself. After the competition, I could go back home to Hasetsu. I really hoped that Viktor and Yuri wouldn't start an argument in front of me again. Phichit would be with me this time and I knew that even if Phichit didn't outright say it, he had the insane notion in his head that they could be my destined ones. He would probably think they were arguing about me or something ridiculous like that. 

I was determined to make the podium this time though. I refused to let something like last year happen again. However, Yuri was as equally hell-bent to on making it too. After all, if Viktor could medal in all competitions in his Senior debut, then Yuri should be more than able to as well. Or at least that's the impression the skating world had since he was known as Mini-Viktor. This fact seemed to piss him off more than anything, though I couldn't see why. I personally would deem it an honour to be known as Mini-Viktor, the same way I was pleased when people called me Mini-Takahashi in Juniors. But to each their own, I guess. Yuri and Viktor were apparently not on good terms the way Takahashi and I were when he was still competing.

After the SP, I was in 5th, three points behind Yuri who was 4th. Phichit was 10th. JJ was 8th. Leaving Otabek in 6th and Chris in 3rd but as expected, Viktor was 1st. Though these standings didn't really mean much as we all knew how easy placements can change in the FS.

That evening, Chris invited Phichit and I out with him and Viktor to take a walk around Nagano and get something to eat. At first, I declined but with Phichit’s help, the two had teamed up to guilt-trip me into going using the fact we were all in Japan and I was the only Japanese skater they were friends with. So, who better to know where to go and what to do? Even if I didn't live in Nagano, I'd been here before for competitions and could actually speak the language. They had countered every excuse I came up with and it would have been impolite to just refuse their invitation without one, so I accepted despite the constant element of peer pressure.

Chris had to extend the invitation to all of Viktor's rink mates after they heard I’d be coming with. I didn't realise they’d all be interested in having a—no doubt badly—guided tour of Nagano, but who was I to judge.

There were only three restaurants, I’d dined at in Nagano. Once, at Uzuraya when I won gold in Junior Nationals for the first time, but it was a bit on the more expensive side so not there. A few times at Daimaru, which was much more affordable but more of a daytime restaurant. It would’ve been closed at this hour anyway. Lastly, Sobatei Aburaya which would’ve been open at this hour and had good prices too. So, I set us on a course in that direction. It wasn’t even far from the hotel, so we could walk there with ease.

However, going site-seeing at competition locations was really only something I did the first time I visited a new place. There honestly weren’t many places I knew where to go, or would even be open at night. The Sanada Treasure Museum was out, since it was closed already, but the local Midori Shopping Centre would definitely be open. It wasn’t too far from the hotel or restaurant either. I suggested the place to the others and though they would’ve been quite glad to just walk around the city, but checking out a local mall would’ve made it easier to buy souvenirs. So they were all excited to visit it after dinner.

Unlike the capital, Nagano wasn’t much of a tourist spot, so we must have made quite a sight walking down the street. A Swiss, Thai, Kazakh, and a handful of Russians all ambling behind a Japanese man like a brace of ducklings trailing behind their mother. I'm sure the fact the skaters behind me were acting like a group of toddlers wasn't helping matters either. My face was set up in an exasperated frown and I could see people sending me pitying glances out of the corner of my eye. They probably thought I was a tour guide stuck with a robust group of tourists, which honestly wasn't too far from the truth.

The night was actually going okay, at least until we arrived at the restaurant. I had offered to order for everyone, since I was familiar with the cuisine made here. I was off talking with the hostess and waiter, but by the time I came back, the only seat left was between Yuri and Viktor. The pair were currently quarreling in Russian, but for once, they weren’t doing it directly in front of me. However, I refused to sit there as I’d have to play referee between the two. Chris was at the other end of the table and wouldn’t be able to assist. Also, I wanted to sit next to Phichit as I was most comfortable around him. I knew it would be too much to ask someone to sit between them if they were arguing like that, so I went over to Mila, who was sitting by Phichit, and asked if she could’ve moved down one seat. This action seemed to gain the interest of everyone at the table, including the bickering Russians.

“Yuuri! Don’t you want to sit by me, it’d be a good way to get to know each other better!” Viktor crooned out while drawing out my name. Yuri promptly shot him an irritated glare at the action.

“Uhm, I don’t mean to offend when I say this, but not really. I’d prefer to not sit between the two of you if you can’t get along. And besides, you can talk to me perfectly if I sit across from you, so I really don’t feel the need. And I hope it’s not too impolite to ask but Yuri, can you sit next to Viktor so everyone else can move down one and I can sit next to Phichit, please?” 

I refused to meet anyone’s eyes as I said this, instead, preferring to stare at the design on the table. I quickly looked up at the sound of guffawing, only to see Mila and Chris practically rolling on the floor in laughter; Georgi and Otabek were trying very hard not to laugh, but I could see their shoulders shaking. Meanwhile, Phichit was grinning, recording the reactions of everyone else on his phone. Looking at Viktor and Yuri, I understood why everyone was in hysterics. Their eyes were bugging out and their mouths were opened comically wide. It even caused me to smile a bit, but I stopped pretty quickly, putting on a straight face.

“Once again, I don’t mean to be rude but, anytime soon would be nice.” At my words, Otabek elbowed Yuri in the side to prompt him to move. Yuri’s face took on a more blank expression. He looked between Otabek, Viktor and me once before moving to sit next to Viktor, wordlessly. The others began sobering up and shifting around. Viktor sported a similar blank expression that much resembled Yuri’s as I sat down. I started explaining what I had ordered, Phichit and Chris piping up now and then to get the conversation going. The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone enjoyed the food and I mainly stuck to talking to Chris and Phichit. Though, if the others asked a question I would answer it but otherwise I kept to myself.

The next day during the FS, I started feeling the same tingling sensation I had felt during Rostelecom. I looked around the area, but I just couldn’t find anyone watching me. My eyes locked with Viktor and then Yuri at one point when I was scanning the room. It obviously wasn’t them, so, eventually, I just shrugged it off and went back to stretching, running through my routine in my head. 

I was a bit nervous before going on, but since Otabek went on just before me, he talked to me a bit, wishing me luck that helped my nerves to surprisingly dissipate. I nailed all my jumps, making a personal best, putting me in first place with four skaters left to go. Yuri ended up placing 4th, his score just five points behind mine, so I won bronze. Chris won silver and Viktor won gold, breaking the record for the FS and combined total to boot. 

Chris, Viktor and I were joking around with each other when we walked into the locker room after the medal ceremony. Yuri, in a show of semi-good sportsmanship, came over to congratulate Chris and I, but chose to ignore Viktor completely, even though he broke two world records. Viktor took it in good stride however, pretending Yuri wasn’t there and continuing on to his locker. 

So, Yuri turned to me starting up a conversation, but Viktor turned around, calling out to me about something else. They both started speaking to me, disregarding the other’s presence until I stopped responding to either, causing them to start yelling at each other in Russian. Chris and I just turned to one another, picked up our bags and left the room without even changing, leaving them to their dispute. It would seem that Viktor and Yuri arguing over any and everything in front of me, wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The places I mentioned can actually be found irl. I went on TripAdvisor and looked up restaurants and tourist spots that can be found in Nagano. However, I don’t know where they can actually be found in the city/prefecture so let’s just pretend they are all near each other.
> 
> And just when you thought Yuuri couldn’t get more oblivious, though he’s starting to cross into the denial stage now. My sweet cinnamon bun child when are you going to realise that listening to Phichit is the right idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so unfortunately I am back at school so I won't be updating as frequently as I was before. I'll try to update every 2-4 weeks, but updates may come sooner or later than that (if it's gonna take more than a month I'll prob let y'all know though).
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](http://books-are-way-better-than-movies.tumblr.com/). Feel free to ask questions or send fanart. I'll be posting lil snippets and also some background information on the verse and some of the characters and side ships. I'll be tagging them as [#OnLoveAndHateFic](http://books-are-way-better-than-movies.tumblr.com/tagged/OnLoveAndHateFic)


End file.
